Somebody To You
by Nyral
Summary: Mi antiguo usuario era Natalia Shane... Un one-shot recompensando mi ausencia en este fandom, espero que lo disfuten.


**SOMEBODY TO YOU**

Un adolescente de cabellos negros con algunos mechones morados y ojos cafes claros, iba corriendo en los pasillos de la escuela, se veía que llevaba una hoja en la mano, iba todo emocionado que no se dio cuenta que se pasó la puerta por donde iba a entrar ocasionando que se resbalara y chocara contra unos casilleros, logrando hacer un ruido estruendoso, eso hizo que los adolescentes que estaban dentro de ese salón, al que quería entrar, salieran para ver qué fue lo que ocasiono ese ruido, viendo al adolescente tirado en el suelo después del choque que tuvo.

— ¿Pronto? — questiono un adolescente de cabellos azabache y ojos azul cielo. Atrás de él había 3 adolescentes más, una adolescente de estatura mediana de cabellos rojos y de ojos verdes esmeralda, uno más alto que todos de cabellos rubios y ojos hazel y otro de la misma estatura que la joven de ascendencias asiáticas de cabello café oscuro y ojos del mismo color, quienes trataban de aguantar la risa al ver a su amigo ahí tirado.

— Hola amigos — dijo mientras se levantaba y se sacudía su ropa — bueno a lo que venía, antes de venir acá vi que en el tablero de anuncios esto — dijo mientras estiraba una hoja al azabache, el agarro la hoja y vio que era un anuncio de una competencia de bandas — es nuestra oportunidad de ser famosos.

— Pronto… nuestra banda ya es popular en la escuela, ¿Por qué quieres que nuestra banda sea famosa? — pregunto la peli-roja extrañada mientras que los demás opinaban lo mismo.

— Pues déjeme decirle joven Trixie, la banda que gane, tendrá de premio ser patrocinado por una agencia de música para poder grabar un álbum, en pocas palabras ser famosos mundialmente.

— No lo sé Pronto, sé que somos buenos, pero también está la banda de Twist, y si participaríamos seria ensayar todos los días. Y sabes bien que nosotros tenemos muchas cosas también que hacer fuera de la escuela. — menciono el rubio, quien no estaba seguro de aceptar esa propuesta.

— Lo sé perfectamente, Kord, pero imagínense seriamos famosos, gracias nuestra música, no les gustaría eso.

— Sí, pero… — dijo Kord mientras colocaba su mano en su nuca dando a entender que estaba dudando.

— Venga chicos, es una gran oportunidad para nosotros — animo Eli para que sus amigos, Junjie, Kord y Trixie se miraron dudosos, para luego los dos primeros asentir, Trixie aun dudaba de participar en ese concurso, hasta que sintió unas manos en sus hombros logrando que ella levantara la mirada para ver unos ojos azules — ¿Qué dices Trix?

— Está bien, lo intentamos. — dijo mientras que los demás empezaron a gritar de alegría para luego entrar al salón en donde estaban, Trixie se quedó un rato afuera para luego negar con su cabeza con una sonrisa para luego entrar también al salón. Lo que no sabían es que un rubio de ojos aqua estaba escuchando la conversación para luego sonreirá malvadamente, para luego irse.

— Antes que nada… ¿Cuándo es el concurso? — pregunto Junjie, Pronto al escuchar eso se puso nervioso.

— Pues… estem

— Pronto…

— En tres semanas — lo dijo susurrando, pero aun así sus amigos lo escucharon.

— ¡PRONTO! — se quejaron sus amigos al escuchar eso.

— Bueno ya escucharon eso, pues ahora tendremos que ensayar demasiado — estuvieron una hora viendo que canción tocar, pero aún no lo tiene, pero el sonido de un celular los interrumpió, Trixie saco su celular de la mochila, el cual fue el que sonó, ella vio que era su padre quien le mando un mensaje para saber si ya estaba en casa. Trixie se asustó al ver ese mensaje ya que nunca le aviso a su padre que se iba a quedar en un tiempo más en la escuela.

— Chicos, me tengo que ir, mi padre no sabe que estoy aun en la escuela, ustedes sigan viendo sobre la canción yo me iré a mi casa.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? — le pregunto Eli un poco preocupado ya que sabe que su casa está un poco lejos de la escuela. La adolescente negó con una sonrisa para luego ver la hora en su celular.

— No te preocupes, Eli, a esta hora mi hermanastro sale de sus clases de básquet así que me iré con el — dijo mientras agarraba sus cosas e irse directo a la puerta — hasta luego chicos — menciono mientras cerraba la puerta. Después de eso, todos dirigieron su mirada a Eli con una sonrisa picarona

— Nosotros ya sabes que canción vamos a tocar — le conto Kord, mientras que Junjie empezó a buscar algo en su mochila.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no lo dijeron? — pregunto Eli para luego ver como Junjie le estiraba una hoja, Eli lo tomo para luego leer la hoja, cuando termino se sonrojo al extremo — ¿¡Como consiguieron esto!? — exclamo Eli al ver lo que venía en la hoja y saber que Junjie tenía esa hoja.

— Solo te digo que no guardas bien tus cosas, y tuviste suerte que el que encontrara esa hoja fuera yo y no una chica peli-roja de ojos verdes — después de eso Eli se sonrojo mucho más ocasionando las risas de sus amigos — por el momento veamos algo y yo digo que Trixie y tu canten esa canción mientras que nosotros — Junjie se señaló para luego señalar a Kord y a Pronto — tocaremos los instrumentos. Pero ya mañana lo vemos porque ya es muy tarde. — todos asintieron para luego tomar sus cosas e irse para sus casas.

…

Ya pasaron 2 semanas y el grupo de amigos de Eli estuvieron ensayando hasta que solo faltaba un día para el concurso, terminaron de ensayar y Trixie iba saliendo para el estacionamiento para ir con su hermanastro y ahí lo vio parado a lado de su auto, Trixie asintió para luego subirse en el lado del copiloto y su hermanastro en el asiento del piloto, ya en el camino ambos estaban callados hasta que llegaron en a su casa antes de que Trixie se bajara su hermanastro le tomo del brazo.

— Quiero que les digas a tus amigos que dejaras la banda — le dijo seriamente haciendo que Trixie frunciera el ceño.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas, Twist? — se quejó molesta, no sabía porque le pedía eso, mientras se soltaba bruscamente del agarre de Twist.

— Tú sabes bien que mi banda es mucho mejor que la de tu "amigo" Eli, así que mejor que nosotros ganemos.

— Yo no hare eso

— Entonces… le diré a tu padre que no vas a tus clases de violín por ir a ensayar con tu tonta banda, y sabes perfectamente que a tu padre le molestara ya que él quiere que te vaya muy bien en ese estúpido recital en donde podrás entrar a esa escuela de música clásica, ¿acaso quieres eso? — Trixie agacho su mirada y negó con la cabeza, sabía que decepcionaría a su padre y el sueño de su madre. Twist sonrió victorioso y luego se acercó al oído de Trixie y le susurro — Entonces… haz lo que te dije — termino para luego salir del auto dejando a una Trixie muy triste. Se bajó del auto para dirigirse a su casa, no sabía cómo decirles a sus amigos, cuando entro a su cuarto lo primero que hizo fue checar su celular para ver un mensaje de Eli.

_**Elías :3 **__enviado a las 18:04 pm_

_¿Lista para mañana? Recuerdo que mañana antes de irnos vamos a ensayar, sabes bien que nos va a salir muy bien, te quiero 3_

Trixie al ver ese mensaje lo único que hizo es soltar un pequeño sollozo para luego tirarse a su cama, no sabía qué hacer, tenía que decidir si decepcionar a su padre o decepcionar a sus amigos, en especial a ese chico de ojos azules. Ella en realidad no quería entrar a esa escuela, pero su padre cuando le conto acerca de ese recital se lo decía muy emocionado hasta el punto en que se alegró al ver a su padre así de emocionado después de la muerte de su madre, obvio también lo vio así de emocionado el día en que se casó con la madre de Twist.

…

Cuando llego el día siguiente, Eli, Kord, Junjie y Pronto iban directo al salón en donde ellos ensayaban, al entrar vieron a Trixie sentada un poco ida y con una mirada triste, lo que preocupo a sus amigos, pero más a Eli.

— Trix, ¿Estas bien? — le pregunto Junjie ocasionando que Trixie reaccionara y se levantara para ver a sus amigos, soltó un suspiro para luego empezar a hablar.

— Chicos, yo… lo siento — soltó con una voz entre cortada, Eli dejo su mochila en el suelo para acercarse a su amiga, al estar enfrente de Trixie, coloco sus manos en los brazos de Trixie, ella al sentir las manos se alejó de él, haciendo que todos la miraran extrañados — No voy a poder seguir en la banda... — todos estaban en shock al escuchar lo que dijo Trixie, ella al ver que no reaccionaban aprovecho eso y tomo sus cosas para irse, ya que Twist la estaba esperando para irse, Eli al ver como ella se iba reacciono para poder seguirla, cuando salió la vio irse hacia las puertas de salida de la escuela y la llamo ocasionando que ella se detuviera y se girara lentamente, Eli se preocupó al ver unas lágrimas salir de sus ojos.

— Trix… — se iba acercar, pero Trixie retrocedió mientras negaba con su cabeza y soltaba un sollozo.

— Eli, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil, yo… en verdad lo siento, pero tengo que alejarme de la banda para poder ir a las clases de violín, le prometí a mi padre practicar para el recital que habrá en dos semanas para poder entrar a una escuela de música clásica, y en verdad necesito entrar a esa escuela, así me tengo que ir, en verdad lo siento Eli, participen en el concurso sin mí.

Después de decir eso, Trixie se dio la vuelta para ya irse directo a la salida, e ir con Twist, Eli la siguió y se quedó en la entrada de la escuela y vio como Trixie se subía al auto de Twist, quien él ya sabía que él era su hermanastro, Twist volteo a ver a la entrada y vio a Eli, así que le sonrió maliciosamente para luego subirse al auto e irse. Es ahí cuando Eli supo que todo fue un plan de Twist para que ellos pierdan, así que se dirigido otra vez al salón y decirles a sus amigos sobre lo que le dijo Trixie, ellos tuvieron que aceptar eso, aunque no querían, y se prepararon para la noche, que era cuando iba a ser el concurso.

…

Cuando llego la noche todos los concursantes estaban preparándose, los que estaban muy nerviosos era la banda de Eli por que ya tenían todo listo, pero se arruino cuando Trixie se fue, así que Eli iba a cantar la canción él solo, cuando en realidad la iba a cantar junto con Trixie, ya que tenía un plan y era que después de terminar la canción se le iba a declarar, idea dada por Junjie. Ellos se encontraban atrás del escenario, en donde se encontraban todos los participantes, solo se escucharon los gritos de las personas al terminar de escuchar a la banda de Twist, quien venía bajando del escenario junto con su banda, los miro y les sonrió sarcásticamente.

— Ahora como lo harán banda de perdedores, sin mi hermana nunca van a ganar, ya me vi en las portadas de las revistas y sacando álbumes, les deseo suerte, esperen, no la necesitan ya que van a fracasar. — Kord se iba a cercar para golpearlo, pero Eli lo detuvo para que no haga nada, Twist solo se alejó riendo al ver que no iban a hacer nada.

— ¡Los siguientes concursantes es la banda "The Tynos"! — el público al escuchar el nombre de la banda empezó a gritar animados.

— Es nuestra señal chicos, vamos, si podremos hacerlo — animo Eli, para luego colocar su mano en el centro, los demás lo imitaron colocando sus manos encima de la de Eli — ¡A la carga! — después de gritar eso levantaron sus manos para luego subir al escenario, Kord se dirigió a la batería, mientras que Pronto y Junjie a las guitarras eléctricas, mientras que Eli al micrófono y es ahí cuando empezaron a tocar.

— _**Yeah you!**_ — empezaron a cantar los cuatro — _**Yeah you!**_— volvieron a decir los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

— _**I used to wanna be, living like there's only me**_ — empezó a cantar Eli mientras se escuchaban como las mujeres empezaron a gritar más fuerte — _**And now I spend my time Thinking 'bout a way to get you off my mind**_ — de fondo se escuchó el _**"**__Yeah you!"_ de Kord, Junjie y Pronto. — _**I used to be so tough, never really gave enough, and then you caught my eye, Giving me the feeling of a lightning strike**_ — y otra vez se escuchó el _**"**__Yeah____you__**".**_ — _**Look at me now, I'm falling, I can't even talk, still stuttering, this ground of mine keeps shaking, Oh, oh, oh, now!**_

— _**All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, is somebody to you, All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, Is somebody to you**_ — empezaron a cantar los cuatro al mismo tiempo — _**Everybody's trying to be a billionaire, But every time I look at you I just don't care, Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, Is somebody to you (yeah you!)**_ — ahora solo cantaron Eli y Junjie esa parte, Eli iba a continuar pero una voz femenina que reconocería en cualquier parte.

— _**I used to ride around, I didn't wanna settle down, but now I wake each day, looking for a way that I can see your face (Yeah you!) **_— de donde estaba el público apareció una pelirroja quien empezó a caminar directo al escenario, debido a que hay un espacio entre dos grupos de personas y es un pasillo, pero se detuvo en medio camino, Eli al verla sonrió. — _**I've got your photograph, but baby I need more than that, I need to know your lips, nothing ever mattered to me more than this (Yeah you!)**_ — Eli se bajó del escenario y fue directo hacia Trixie.

— — _**Look at me now, I'm falling, I can't even talk, still stuttering, this ground of mine keeps shaking, Oh, oh, oh, now!**_ — empezaron a cantar ahora si los cinco miembros de la bando al mismo tiempo. — _**All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, is somebody to you, All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, is somebody to you, everybody's trying to be a billionaire, but every time I look at you I just don't care, Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, Is somebody to you (Yeah you!)**_

— _**Look at me now, I'm falling, I can't even talk, still stuttering, All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Yeah you!)**_ — empezó a cantar Eli cuando ya estuvo enfrente de Trixie, coloco una de sus manos en la mejilla de Trixie y ella se inclinó en donde estaba su mano.

— _**All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, Is somebody to you**_ — apenas empezó esta parte la cual fue cantada por Junjie, Eli poso sus labios en los labios de Trixie, creando un beso que fue correspondido y logrando que el público se emocione más. — _**All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, Is somebody to you (¡Yeah you!)**_ — empezaron a cantar ambos después de separarse del beso.

— **All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, is somebody to you, All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, Is somebody to you (Yeah you!), Everybody's trying to be a billionaire, But every time I look at you I just don't care, Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, Is somebody to you (Yeah you!), Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, Is somebody to you (Yeah you!), Yeah you! **— terminaron todos juntos, en medio de esa parte Eli y Trixie se dirigieron al escenario, primero subió Eli y luego ayudo a Trixie a subirse, y ahí terminar la canción. El público aplaudió y grito emocionados al ver esa presentación. Eli de la emoción abrazo a Trixie y le dio vueltas en el aire, cuando termino la dejo en el suelo, dejando sus manos en la cintura de ella y las manos de Trixie en sus hombros, ellos se veían con una hermosa sonrisa pero eso se arruino ya que Kord llego para abrazar a los dos y luego se unieron Pronto y Junjie al abrazo, después de separarse bajaron a tras bambalinas, ahí vieron a Twist con una mirada nada linda, Eli se iba a cercar a él pero Trixie lo detuvo, para luego negar y acercarse a su hermanastro con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Creí haberte dicho que te salieras de esa banda? Como no lo hiciste, le diré a papá acerca de la verdad — amenazo Twist con una sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa se fue apagando al ver como su hermanastra se reía — ¿De qué diablos te ríes?

— Me lo que me rio, querido hermanito, es que ya no me afecta tu amenaza — Trixie al ver la confusión de su hermano prosiguió — le dije a papá acerca de lo que pensaba del recital, de que yo no quería ir a esa escuela, él lo acepto, ya que veía que era cierto eso, así que él fue quien me trajo aquí — termino de decir para darse la vuelta e ir directo con sus amigos, pero se detuvo y volvió a ver a Twist — y creo que es mejor que te despidas de tu auto, porque le conté a nuestros padres todo lo que me has hecho, ya no te tengo miedo, Twist, así que mejor ve cómo te iras a la escuela a partir de mañana — Twist al escuchar eso trago duro, porque él sabe que sus padres son muy estrictos con los castigos. Trixie al ver la cara de Twist soltó una risa para luego ya ir con sus amigos para ver quién va ser el ganador del concurso, Eli la recibió con una sonrisa, para cuando ya llego, él le coloco un brazo alrededor de su cintura para verla con una sonrisa.

— Y los ganadores son… "The Tynos" — la banda al escuchar eso gritaron emocionados, al igual que el público, la banda fue al escenario para recibir el premio, gracias a ese premio la banda tendrá una nueva vida, algo que los ayudara a ser conocidos y no solo en una preparatoria, ahora ellos son Alguien, **alguien para ti**, que formara parte de tu vida, porque ellos siempre son ese equipo que a pesar de las amenazas siempre estarán ahí para nunca rendirse y seguir sus sueños.

…

**Hola ¿cómo están? ¿Me extrañaron?, se siente raro volver a este fandom jajaja me da risa porque cuando conocí a este fandom estaba en sexto de primaria y ahora ya voy para la universidad… lo sé mucho tiempo ha pasado, pero PROMETO (espero) seguir, yo antes de ir a la prepa vi que pasan bajoterra y pues cuando desayunaba la veía y me trajo recuerdos de este beio fandom, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Este ****one-shot**** viene acompañado de la canción de "****Somebody to you****" interpretada por "****The Vamps****".**

**Me despido hasta la próxima.**

**Nyral****, cambio y fuera.**


End file.
